fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Monk
Not to be confused with the Monk class in Fire Emblem Fates, which is the Hoshidan version of the Priest class. The Monk (修道士 Shūdōshi) is a combat magical class that is introduced in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Wielding Light magic as their sole weapon of choice, Monks are commonly armed with the tomes of Lightning and Shine, but will, on occasion, carry advanced tomes such as Aura as well. The Monk class's equivalent in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn is the Light Mage class, one that is exclusive to Micaiah. Overview Combat Statistically, player-controlled monks tend to be extremely similar to Mages with higher Resistance and slightly lower Defense. Curiously, though users of Light Magic often have high Luck, both playable monks have below-average luck. Enemy Monks tend to be weaker than enemy Mages in virtually every area aside from Resistance. Their Magic growth in particular is extremely inadequate, falling a full 25% beneath that of the standard Mage. This problem is exacerbated by the lower Might and (ironically) heavier weight of Light tomes, as well as the relative scarcity of Dark magic carriers, the only units they will ever achieve a Weapon Triangle Advantage over. As a result of these shortcomings, enemy Monks are among the weakest enemies in the series, their only real asset being their ability to occasionally score moderately painful critical hits against units with low Luck and Resistance. They are slightly more dangerous in The Sacred Stones than in The Blazing Blade because tactician stars, which lower the odds of an enemy scoring a critical hit, do not exist in the former. Promotion Monks, like Priests, can promote into Bishops. As Bishops, they are permitted to wield Staves alongside Light Magic, allowing them to further aid their allies through healing and support magic. In The Sacred Stones, Monks also gain Slayer upon promotion into Bishops, a skill that grants them the ability to inflict effective damage against Monster-based enemies. They are also given the additional option to promote into Sages, a class that lets them wield not just Staves and Light magic, but also Anima magic. In Three Houses, Monks, due to them being part of the Beginner Class curriculum, serve as the base class for the more advanced magic-using classes. As such, Monks can promote to Mage, Dark Mage, and Priest. Class Mastery In ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'', mastery of the class grants a unit the abilities Magic +2 and Draw Back. However, to access this class, a level 5 Commoner or Noble class unit must have a Beginner Seal and have a Reason or Faith Weapon Rank of D or higher and take the Certification Exam. In-Game Base Stats E |fe8=18*-*1*1*2*0*1*5*5*6*-* E }} Maximum Stats A |fe8=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Monks ''The Blazing Blade *Lucius - A monk who follows the religion conceptualised after the teachings of Saint Elimine. The Sacred Stones *Artur - A monk from Renais. Trivia *In the GBA games, the monk's generic enemy portrait is shared with that of Priests and Clerics. The portrait displays a person in white robes carrying a staff; this is incorrect in the case of the Monk, owing to the fact that the class is not able to use staves. *There are only two playable monks in the entire series, one in each of the two games they appear in. Gallery 3H Male Monk concept.png|Concept artwork of the male Monk class from ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses. 3H Female Monk concept.png|Concept artwork of the female Monk class from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. File:PriestGBAIcon.gif|Generic class portrait of a Monk from the GBA games. Monk M.PNG|Battle model of a male Monk in Fire Emblem Three Houses Monk F.PNG|Battle model of a female Monk in Fire Emblem Three Houses File:Lucius monk magic.gif|Unique battle animation of Lucius, a Monk from The Blazing Blade. File:Monk animation.gif|Battle animation of Artur, a Monk from The Sacred Stones. File:FE8 Monk Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Monk class. es:Monje Category:Classes